Little Lies
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Meu nome é Genevieve Cortese Padalecki e faz um ano que me casei com um dos protagonistas de SPN. Só que devo admitir que a única pessoa que ele ama é Jensen Ackles. Como eu pude ser tão cega? Need For Fic Challenge - PadAckles.


**Little Lies**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, Actor fic, POV (Genevieve Cortese), Insinuação de slash, PadAckles, songfic (Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac)

Advertências: Se você adora a Danneel Harris, não leia.

Classificação: PG-13 (só porque fala em slash)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Meu nome é Genevieve Cortese Padalecki e faz um ano que me casei com um dos protagonistas de Supernatural. Só que agora eu devo admitir que a única pessoa que ele ama é justamente Jensen Ackles. Como eu pude ser tão cega? Talvez por que nós somente enxergamos o que gostaríamos? Não sei responder com certeza a isso.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, mas apenas com insinuação de amor homossexual, então está bem leve.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Thata Martins (Obrigada!)

**Little Lies**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Genevieve's POV**

Desde alguns meses após nosso casamento que eu venho notando que as coisas já não são como deveriam ser. Os longos silêncios, que antes me faziam crer que havia uma intimidade tão perfeita que dispensava palavras, agora me fazem ter certeza de que o que temos é um relacionamento cheio de sombras e de palavras não ditas.

Quando ficamos noivos em segredo ele me fez jurar que não contaria a muitas pessoas para evitar que me hostilizassem, e eu julguei que fosse para minha proteção; hoje já tenho certeza de que foi para proteger outra pessoa e não a mim.

Meu nome é Genevieve Cortese Padalecki e faz um ano que me casei com um dos protagonistas de Supernatural.

Sinceramente pensei que tudo ficaria cada vez melhor, que seríamos felizes e que a tristeza do Jared por conta do final da série passaria logo, pois significaria para nós dois a liberdade de finalmente morarmos juntos em Los Angeles.

Eu me apaixonei por ele de maneira gradativa e jurava que o que eu via nos olhos esverdeados dele era amor, era paixão.

Hoje eu sei que era o melhor que ele podia fazer para demonstrar afeição. Ora, não pensem que sou tola. A afeição dele por mim é bem sincera, apenas não é aquele tipo de amor.

Não fiz de Jared o homem mais feliz do mundo, não o fiz perder o prumo nem algo do tipo. Eu não consegui.

Eu tentei de todas as maneiras que ele me amasse profundamente e confesso que nunca dei muito crédito a todas aquelas histórias sobre ele e Jensen. Meu então noivo desmentia tudo e me fazia acreditar que era apenas marketing, que era apenas para atrair mais fãs.

Só que agora eu devo admitir que a única pessoa que ele ama é justamente Jensen Ackles. Como eu pude ser tão cega? Talvez por que nós somente enxergamos o que gostaríamos? Não sei responder com certeza a isso.

Agora estou aqui, sozinha em minha casa, ou melhor, em nossa casa. Por que sozinha? Porque Jensen está na cidade com sua esposa, Danneel Harris.

Oh, não entendam mal, Jared não saiu com eles dois. Danneel está mais interessada em ficar na casa de Steve Carlson e sinceramente não quero saber o motivo dela para isso. Só sei que o motivo pelo qual meu marido não está comigo é que ele nem sequer cogitaria não sair com Jensen para estar comigo.

A verdade pode ser dolorida, mas não deixa de ser verdade por isso.

Meu marido, Jared Padalecki, ama de todo coração e alma a seu amigo Jensen Ackles. E não é de amor fraternal que estou falando.

Ah, se vocês pudessem vê-los. São duas crianças compartilhando um doce muito bom quando se encontram. Não consigo evitar sentir inveja dos sorrisos que Jared tem apenas para Jensen, pois eu nunca recebi algo nem minimamente parecido.

Eu sei que ele tentou. Eu sei o quanto ele tentou. Durante oito meses nós ficamos praticamente vivendo um para o outro. Ele ia para Vancouver e eu ia com ele, ficava na casa grande que ele tinha por lá e Jensen só o via nas filmagens.

Durante oito meses ele vinha para casa todos os dias após as filmagens e passávamos boas horas juntos.

_If I could turn the page in time  
Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo  
Then I'd rearrange just a day or two  
Então eu arrumaria só um dia ou dois  
Close my, close my, close my eyes  
Fecho meus olhos, fecho meus olhos...._

Foi um período muito bom e eu realmente me sentia feliz e muito bem casada. Conversávamos um pouco e fazíamos coisas juntos, até aprendi a jogar Guitar Hero! Ele sempre ganhava, mas mesmo assim era divertido.

Era uma vida normal de um casal sem filhos, numa bela casa em Vancouver.

Recebíamos a visita de alguns colegas de Supernatural e lembro-me que no aniversário de Jared a casa estava cheia de gente, havia alegria, música e animação.

Também me lembro que Jensen deu a meu marido, como presente, uma motocicleta Harley Davidson, que deve ter custado horrores. Ah, Jay adorava passear de moto pelas belas ruas, só que quase todos os modelos ficavam pequenos para ele. Até Ackles aparecer com aquele modelo em particular.

Os dois pareciam ter superado algumas diferenças, que nunca cheguei a saber quais foram, e sorriam de maneira calma um para o outro. Tudo normal, pelo menos eu achava. Danneel Harris era até simpática comigo e suspirava tristemente algumas vezes quando via ambos conversando. O marido dela e o meu...

Ah, porque ela também se casou com o Jensen naquele ano. Foi até interessante que ambos tivessem se casado no mesmo ano e ao mesmo tempo. Foi prático, pois tivemos festas para ir com muitos convidados em comum.

Em suma, tudo parecia estar se encaminhando para uma agradável rotina. E então houve aquele pequeno acidente com Jensen numa das locações.

Não foi nada grave, um braço quebrado e algumas escoriações, mas vocês precisavam ver como Jared ficou quando Jim Beaver ligou aqui em casa sem notícias mais detalhadas.

Quando Jared ouviu a palavra acidente e o nome de Jensen na mesma frase, ele praticamente enlouqueceu! Lembro-me bem da aparência perdida dele, da cor pálida em sua pele e do ar de profunda preocupação estampado no rosto de meu marido.

Ele sequer pensou! Pegou as chaves e saiu correndo em disparada para o hospital de Vancouver. Não me deu satisfação alguma, simplesmente saiu correndo sem me dar nenhum motivo pelo qual não poderíamos aguardar notícias em casa, juntos.

Eu pensei que era uma amizade profunda e tentei compreender.

_But I couldn't find a way  
Mas eu não pude encontrar um jeito  
So I'll settle for one day to believe in you  
Então eu resolverei por um dia acreditar em você  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
Conte-me, Conte-me, Conte-me mentiras_

Só que quando as horas foram passando e ele não me dava notícia alguma, senti-me imensamente sozinha e liguei para ele. Não obtive nenhuma resposta do celular e suspirei. Entrei na cozinha para preparar nosso jantar.

Devo dizer que foi uma das primeiras vezes em que eu jantei sozinha, não por ele ter alguma filmagem até tarde, mas simplesmente porque ele não chegou nem deu nenhuma notícia.

Então peguei o telefone e liguei para Danneel Harris. Por que eu não havia tido essa ideia antes? Foram apenas alguns toques antes que ela atendesse e, pela voz pastosa, achei que ela exagerara, de novo, no uísque.

- "Danneel? É a Genevieve."

- "Oh, olá. Tudo bom por aí?"

- "Tudo bem. Como está seu marido?"

- "Hein?"

Não era possível que ela estivesse tão louca assim...

- "Seu marido, o Jensen. Ele sofreu um acidente nas gravações hoje, não foi?" Eu perguntei com calma, falando devagar. Não sei por que ela bebe tanto...

- "Ah, não sei não. O pessoal da CW o levou para o hospital e eu não passei por lá ainda."

Eu decididamente não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Se fosse Jared eu estaria lá igual a uma maluca! – "Ué, mas não foi grave? O Jay saiu daqui há um tempão e ainda não deu notícias..." O silêncio no outro lado da linha me deixou nervosa. Ainda mais nervosa.

- "Escuta aqui, Gen, você é cega, burra, tapada ou o quê?"

Do que diabos ela está falando e com quem ela pensa que está falando? – "Que grosseria, Danneel! Se não quer conversar e estou atrapalhando, me desculpe, estava preocupada com meu marido, somente isso."

- "Ele deve estar ótimo. Ele está com o Jensen, então deve estar maravilhosamente bem!"

A voz dela tinha tanto desgosto e tanta raiva ao mesmo tempo. – "Do que você está falando, Danneel? Por que está tão... Amarga?"

- "Pergunte ao Jared o que ele sente pelo Jensen. Boa noite."

_Tell me lies  
Conte-me mentiras  
Tell me sweet little lies  
Conte-me doces mentirinhas  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
(Conte-me mentiras, Conte-me, Conte-me mentiras)  
Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
(Você não consegue disfarçar, não, você não consegue)  
(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
Oh não, não, você não consegue disfarçar  
Tell me lies  
Conte-me mentiras  
Tell me sweet little lies  
Conte-me doces mentirinhas_

Ela desligou o telefone na minha cara e fiquei ainda mais preocupada. Ora, o Jared nunca escondeu que adora o Jensen. Eu tenho até um tanto de ciúme, mas é coisa de homem essa amizade deles, então não devo nem vou me meter...

No entanto, as horas foram passando e... Nenhuma notícia.

Eu fui me deitar mais de duas horas da manhã e ele ainda não havia voltado. Fiquei arrasada, magoada e até chorei.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei às oito horas, percebi que ele havia voltado. – "Jay? Você quer me matar de preocupação? Por que não atendeu ao celular? Por que não deu nenhuma notícia? Jensen está bem?" Andei pelo quarto até onde ele estava, parado em frente à cômoda, pegando algumas roupas.

- "Desculpe por isso, Gen. Simplesmente não tive condições de ligar. Ele se machucou um tanto, mas o pior foi ter ficado desacordado algum tempo por haver batido com força a cabeça. Demorou demais para ele acordar e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada."

Ele nem olhou para mim! Nem sequer me deu um abraço, nada do tipo. – "Jared, o que está fazendo?" Ele continuava pondo coisas dentro de uma mochila.

- "Pegando algumas roupas. Depois vou até a casa dele e farei uma pequena maleta. Vou passar hoje e amanhã com o Jensen no Hospital. Ele ainda está em observação. Quebrou um braço, mas teve uma concussão. Vou ficar com ele."

- "Isso seria de se esperar de Danneel, não acha?" Então meu marido se voltou para mim e juro que nunca havia visto aquele olhar antes. Havia uma fidelidade canina, uma devoção que me deixou indignada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- "Danneel não é uma pessoa confiável. Eu vou cuidar dele. Talvez ele venha ficar uns dias aqui em casa."

Não acham que foi demais? Eu perdi a paciência. – "Mas, Jared, isso é ridículo! Ele tem mulher, não precisa bancar o irmão mais novo dele não!" Não alteei minha voz, apenas cruzei os braços e suspirei.

- "Você jamais quis compreender, não é mesmo? Ou talvez eu tenha sido melhor ator do que jamais fui."

Por que o tom cansado da voz dele me apavorou? Por que observá-lo morder os lábios e passar as mãos no cabelo castanho me deu a nítida impressão de que havia algo muito errado?

- "Do que você está falando, Jay?" Vi-o virar-se finalmente para mim e ouvi o profundo suspiro que ele deu. Jared é enorme, tão grande que me sinto uma criança perto dele. E parece ainda maior com o olhar sério que me destina.

- "Eu amo o Jensen. É disso que estou falando."

_Although I'm not making plans  
Embora eu não esteja fazendo planos  
I hope that you understand there's a reason why  
Espero que você entenda que há uma razão  
Close your, close your, close your eyes  
Feche seus, feche seus, feche seus olhos_

Jay já havia dito isso algumas vezes. Eu não deveria ter me surpreendido. Só que não foi do jeito costumeiro que ele falou aquilo. Pisquei meus olhos repetidas vezes. Havia algo bem sério acontecendo.

- "Gen, eu sinto muito."

Ele sentia muito? Meu Deus, eu não acreditei! Não podia ser verdade! – "Sente muito? Pelo que?" Há ainda um fio de esperança no meu coração, mas minha mente já compreendeu. Eu não quero aceitar, mas eu já entendi...

- "Eu jamais deveria ter feito o que fiz, do jeito que fiz. Será que eu precisarei mesmo dizer com todas as palavras?"

Jared desviou seu olhar do meu e andou de um lado para o outro. Ele parecia perdido. Aquele não era o meu marido! Onde estava o homem seguro, alegre e firme com quem eu me casara? – "Jay, seja o mais direto possível, por favor." Não sei bem o que eu queria ou precisava ouvir, mas, definitivamente, tinha me decidido a resolver aquilo e tinha que ser naquela hora. – "Vamos conversar de uma vez."

Jared olhou para mim, sua esposa, de um jeito tão confuso que eu senti as lágrimas correrem no meu rosto antes dele sequer abrir a boca. Eu não sou burra, eu já entendera tudo. Apenas eu não queria ter entendido. – "Vá embora. Por favor, apenas vá embora." Eu consegui dizer com uma sensação de fracasso gigantesca.

- "Nunca quis magoar você, Gen. Eu juro que eu tentei, eu fiz tudo que eu podia. Apenas..."

Então eu vi nos olhos dele.

Eu finalmente entendi tudo de uma vez e descobri que não tinha mais jeito. Não havia mais como continuar. Jared se afastou e não foi fisicamente. Eu vi uma barreira enorme surgir entre nós.

Então eu vi nos olhos dele que eu o perdera.

- "Não quero me separar de você, Gen. Tem sido uma ótima esposa, é uma boa amiga. E eu sinceramente gosto de você."

Não sei o que foi pior. Se foi saber que meu marido estava apaixonado por outro homem ou ele falar que éramos amigos e que gostava de mim. Não estava em condições de lidar com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Não consegui sequer pensar no que ia ser a minha vida sabendo que o homem com que me casei amava outro homem. Pior ainda, tenho certeza que a Danneel sabia. Precisava tirar a dúvida. – "Jay, a Danneel sabe de tudo isso, não é?"

Outro suspiro longo de Jared. Parecia que a única idiota era eu. – "Nem precisa responder. Por que ninguém falou nada? Por que eu estou me sentindo uma perfeita imbecil que se apaixonou por quem não poderia me amar?" Eu estava chorando e soluçando e percebi que meu marido não sabia se me abraçava ou não. – "Droga, Jared!"

_No more broken hearts  
Sem mais corações partidos  
We're better off apart let's give it a try  
Nós ficamos melhores separados, vamos fazer uma tentativa  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
Conte-me, Conte-me, Conte-me mentiras_

- "Eu fui sincero, Gen. Eu realmente fui. Eu queria me casar com você por gostar de você. Eu quis tentar porque as coisas nem sempre são do jeito que deveriam ser e, se eu pudesse ter escolhido, não teria me metido nessa confusão com o Jensen."

- "Confusão? Você o ama e chama isso de confusão?" E eu dizer que Jared amava Jensen pareceu queimar minha boca.

- "Nunca poderemos assumir o que sentimos, Gen. Danneel é mantida calada com bastante dinheiro e eu garanto que ela já tentou extorquir muito dinheiro do Jen. Eu não gostaria de ter esse tipo de acordo com você. Não a considero uma oportunista ordinária, muito pelo contrário, você é ótima pessoa. Então tudo que posso fazer é ser sincero, como já deveria ter sido."

O tom de pena da voz dele me irritou. Então era aquilo que ele realmente pensava da mulher de Jensen? Bem, não posso dizer que eu a tinha em altíssima conta, porque realmente... – "Jared, vá ficar com ele. Preciso pensar como resolveremos isso. Também não quero jogar tudo fora. Eu gosto de você." Eu deveria dizer que o amava, mas meu amor acabara de sofrer um imenso revés.

Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, vi as covinhas no rosto do meu marido quando ele sorriu um pouco e se aproximou. Não consegui resistir ao abraço quente e terno dele. Apesar de tudo, Jay é um homem carinhoso e bom.

- "Me perdoe, Gen. Sinceramente, me perdoe. Tentarei fazer tudo ser o mais fácil possível para você, eu prometo. E vou aceitar o que você quiser fazer."

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e eu suspirei longamente. Há tantos casos assim... Já ouvi tantos rumores. Tenho vivido num mundo de faz de conta há tempo demais. – "Vão realmente manter isso em segredo?" Consegui perguntar num fio de voz.

- "Não podemos fazer nada além disso, Gen. Sabe como é o mundo lá fora."

Bem, agora vocês já compreenderam tudo. O pior é que eu sabia e, sendo bem sincera, não é nada demais o que eles dois estão fazendo. Já vi coisas piores. Muito piores. E eu gosto dele! Eu adoro o Jared! Não quero ficar sem ele. Não quero mesmo. Isso é humilhante, ridículo, eu sei. Olhei-o novamente e tentei sorrir, de leve. O que mais eu podia fazer? Quebrar a casa inteira e ter uma crise que seria noticiada em tudo que é tablóide sensacionalista?

- "No que está pensando, Gen?"

Jared franziu o cenho. Ele me conhece bem, realmente. – "Vá ficar com Jensen. Estarei aqui quando voltar. Pelo menos por um tempo eu acho que isso pode dar certo. Estou sendo prática. Você é um bom homem. Eu gosto de você, Jay. Ao menos podemos continuar sendo amigos."

_Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies_

- "Você realmente é especial, Gen. Eu me sinto um homem de sorte por ter você."

Ele estava sendo sincero. Pena que não seja o tipo de "sorte" que eu tenho por estar com ele. Dei um pequeno suspiro e fiz um gesto com a mão mandando-o sair de uma vez. Isso não ia ser fácil. Eu acabara de dar adeus às minhas ilusões de uma vidinha normal e pacata com o Jay.

Então, eu tinha muitas coisas a fazer. Já sabia exatamente como meu casamento ia ser, não dava mais para bancar a princesa no castelo esperando seu príncipe encantado. Decidi-me a ser o apoio dele e cuidaria de tudo enquanto eu conseguisse. Não era e não é o pior dos destinos ser a Senhora Padalecki, mesmo que fosse apenas fachada. Não importa.

Peguei o telefone e pedi para falar com Danneel Harris.

- "Danneel? Apenas para dizer que falei com o Jared e gostaria que soubesse por mim que realmente não vou tolerar nenhuma grosseria sua com o meu marido, entendeu bem?"

- "Eu hein, e vai ficar calma no meio da situação toda? Ele disse o que? Que é tudo invenção da mídia?"

Danneel riu da minha cara ao telefone e eu apenas sorri. É, realmente, o Jensen poderia ter escolhido melhor.

- "Danneel, eu vou manter meu belo casamento. Simplesmente porque eu gosto dele, tenho amizade por Jared e isso já é muito no nosso mundo lindo e maravilhoso do entretenimento."

- "Você é muito burra, isso sim. Peça dinheiro a ele. Engravide e pegue uma ótima pensão."

- "Não sou você, Danneel, ainda bem que não. Até mais." Desliguei antes de ouvir qualquer resposta. Não foi tudo com que sonhei, mas pelo menos eu tenho alguém em quem eu posso confiar, porque, sinceramente, eu posso confiar no Jared, apesar de tudo.

Não vai me custar muito olhar para o outro lado, não mesmo... Talvez seja um adeus à inocência. Se bem que... Em Hollywood? Tenho vontade de rir. Não há esse tipo de inocência em Hollywood.

_If I could turn the page in time  
Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo  
Then I'd rearrange just a day or two  
Então eu arrumaria só um dia ou dois  
Close my, close my, close my eyes  
Fecho meus olhos, fecho meus olhos..._

_

* * *

Nota: Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam... Reviews? A música é antiga, mas acho que ficou boa na fanfiction.  
_


End file.
